Flexible segmented structures are used to good effect for example in collapsible tent poles. A set of hollow generally tubular bodies are attached by means of ferrules, and are pulled together by means of an elastic cord running through the tubes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,531 provides a flexible, multi-segmented support structure particularly suited for use as a tent pole, wherein the support structure includes a plurality of tubular segments and each segment is connected to its adjacent segment or segments by lengths of elastic shock cord, the cord having sleeves affixed to each end thereof which can be affixed in partly or fully automated fashion to the respective segments. A novel ferrule is included to provide rigidity at the junctions of the segments, without providing undue stress concentration and to further assist in automating the manufacturing process.
While this device is as stated useful for tents and the like, it will be appreciated that the ferrules are not adapted to provide different attachment angles. Furthermore, a structure composed of such linear segments will not provide substantial crush protection or lateral support.
Therefore, there is still a long felt need for a structure that can reversibly house and secure objects to a predetermined location whilst maintaining predetermined amount of tension applied on the objects. Furthermore, there is still a long felt need for a structure that can reversibly house and secure objects whilst maintaining predetermined bending characteristics.